steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Diamond
Blue Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. She first appears in a flashback in "The Answer" and debuts in person in "Steven's Dream". Personality As shown in her debut, Blue Diamond is portrayed as a very mellow Diamond who treats high-ranking members of her court with respect. According to Holly Blue Agate, Blue Diamond has a reputation for mercy and forgiveness. This is demonstrated when she "saves" Greg from the threat of the Cluster after taking a liking to him, unaware that the Cluster is no longer active. However, as with Yellow Diamond, her true nature may be at odds with her reputation, as she sentences Ruby to shattering for accidentally fusing with Sapphire while trying to do her job. She also seems to be cowardly, running to safety as soon as Rose Quartz showed up. Blue Diamond is currently in a state of great depression, having mourned the loss of Pink Diamond for thousands of years after her shattering. She has issues letting go and moving on, instead clinging to any reminders of Pink Diamond's presence. However, she can still be firm when the situation calls for it. Additionally, Blue Diamond seems to not understand humans, given by how she was surprised that Greg was able to understand and sympathize with her pain of losing a loved one, and while she considered it a shame that Earth would be destroyed by the Cluster, she does not appear to intend to do anything to prevent it. Appearance Blue Diamond, as one of the rulers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, her height making a common Pearl pale in comparison. Her complexion is light blue and her hair is a very pale shade of blue, appearing as off-white. She has a gaunt face, full lips, and a straight nose. She also possesses large, sad, slanting eyes, light blue irises, diamond-shaped pupils, thin, black eyebrows, and three black markings on the lower portion of her eyes resembling eyelashes. Her gemstone is located on her chest and she wears a long, navy blue cloak. She also appears to be slightly smaller than Yellow Diamond. Abilities * Radiated Pathokinesis: When Blue Diamond is overwhelmed with sadness, she emits a blue aura around her that induces the said emotion to anyone exposed to it. The induction is powerful enough to cause Gems exposed to the aura to cry immediately unprovoked. The ability does not seem to affect non-Gem beings, as Greg and Lars were not affected by it. The intensity of the ability may vary and is possible to resist it, as Yellow Pearl cried big teardrops while Yellow Diamond only started to tear up. History "The Answer" After Rose Quartz and Pearl rebelled, Blue Diamond called Sapphire to Earth to share a vision of the future. Once Sapphire explains what the rebels will do on the Cloud Arena, Blue Diamond thanks Sapphire for her vision. Once Rose and Pearl show up, Blue Diamond's Palanquin grows spider legs to get her to safety and protect her. Blue Diamond is later disgusted by Ruby and Sapphire's fusion, threatening to shatter Ruby for fusing with a member of her court. "Steven's Dream" Blue Diamond returns to Earth one last time to pay her respects to Pink Diamond before, as she believes, the Cluster will emerge, unaware that Steven had contained the superweapon months earlier. Blue Diamond expresses regret over how she should have done more, and wonders what Pink Diamond would think of the Cluster destroying her colony. After Greg reveals himself, Blue Diamond asks her Pearl to bring Greg to her. She then states how she is impressed by humanity's ability to survive in the wild and remarks on the irony that a fragile human can survive on Earth while a being as powerful as a Diamond can perish. When Greg tells her that he also lost someone close to him, Blue Diamond is surprised that a human can sympathize with her, and is glad that she can save Greg from the Cluster. She forcefully takes Greg and boards her ship with the goal of bringing him to Pink Diamond's Zoo. "Gem Heist" Holly Blue Agate reveals that after Pink Diamond was shattered, Blue Diamond took over her Zoo in an attempt to preserve her legacy. Blue Diamond and Holly Blue have been maintaining the Zoo since Era 2 began. "That Will Be All" Blue Diamond returns to the Zoo to mourn alongside a room full of bubbled Rose Quartzes. She is shocked to find Yellow Diamond entering the room, and tells her that she just wants to cry alone. Blue Diamond listens to Yellow Diamond's song, comforts Yellow when it ends, and is greeted afterward by Holly Blue Agate and the Crystal Gems. Blue Diamond does not understand what Holly Blue means by Sapphire's "special delivery". Once Sapphire lies, and tells her that she foresaw Blue Diamond requesting more humans for the zoo, Blue Diamond believes her, and is sad to announce that there is limited time to retrieve more humans due to the Cluster. Relationships Sapphire Sapphire was once an aristocratic member of Blue Diamond's court. She was valued dearly for her ability to see into the future. She appears to talk frequently with her, by Sapphire's words. Blue Diamond went as far as to sentence Ruby to be shattered just for fusing with her, which resulted in Sapphire immediately fleeing the scene with Ruby and terminating her relationship with Blue Diamond. Curiously, after meeting again over 5,000 years later in "That Will Be All", Blue Diamond does not remember or recognize Sapphire from the Sky Arena. Blue Pearl Blue Diamond has her own Pearl, assumed to be her servant. Not much is known about her, in part due to her silent nature, but in "Steven's Dream", she exhibits great loyalty and respect towards her Diamond and follows her every command, only speaking herself when addressed. Blue Diamond describes her past relationship with Pink Diamond as very close and still grieves for her thousands of years after she was shattered by Rose Quartz. In his dreams, Steven saw Pink Diamond's abandoned Palanquin where Blue Diamond knelt down and wept over her passing, which led him and Greg to seek out the location and find Blue Diamond there. Blue Diamond cares deeply about protecting Pink Diamond's legacy, causing her to take Greg to Pink Diamond's Human Zoo in space so that one more human can be saved before the Earth is destroyed by the Cluster. Following Pink Diamond's shattering, Blue Diamond took over operations of the Zoo in an additional attempt to keep her memory alive, where she preserved all the remaining Rose Quartz gemstones in bubbles, contrary to Yellow Diamond's wishes, due to Pink Diamond's role in inventing the gem type. Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond are both part of the Great Diamond Authority, so they both have a large amount of respect for each other and treat each other loyally. However, Pink Diamond's shattering is a source of friction between them, as Yellow and Blue Diamond have been arguing for centuries over their different ways of coping with her death. But they still care about each other in their own ways. Holly Blue Agate While the full extent of their relationship is unknown, Blue Diamond entrusted Holly Blue with managing Pink Diamond's Zoo, which suggests that she very much trusts her, as Blue Diamond takes anything relating to Pink Diamond very seriously. Ruby To Blue Diamond, Ruby is nothing more than one of the common and insignificant soldiers under her command. When Ruby accidentally fuses with Sapphire, Blue Diamond immediately decides to shatter her gemstone as a punishment, even though the unexpected fusion saved Sapphire. Curiously, after meeting again over 5,000 years later in "That Will Be All", Blue Diamond does not recognize Ruby as the one who fused with Sapphire. Greg Universe When confronted with Blue Diamond mourning by Pink Diamond's Palanquin, Greg approached her and the two started talking. In their conversation, they were able to form a connection through their shared understanding of the loss of a loved one, with Blue Diamond and Greg missing Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz respectively. However, Blue Diamond later resolved to kidnap Greg as a last resort to honor Pink Diamond's memory, and took him away in her spaceship. Blue Diamond found it surprising that a human could not only understand her pain but also relate to it.